Fail
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Talvez ele fosse sentir a falta dela afinal... - One-shot .:GaaIno:. •


_****_

Naruto não me pertence e blábláblá...

* * *

-

**Fail**

_**-**_

_~*~_

_-_

"Entre!". Ele ordenou quando ouviu alguém bater à porta de seu escritório.

"Está ocupado?". A voz da loira soou pela pequena abertura da porta após ouvir a ordem dele.

"Mais ou menos...". Sua resposta era sempre a mesma, independente que quem quer que o estivesse perturbando. Acreditava que aquilo servia para fazer seu visitante falar logo o que queria e ir embora. Seria um tipo de incentivo para que somente o necessário fosse falado.

Entretanto aquilo não se aplicava a ela. Ele sempre disse a mesma coisa, mas, como se fosse uma máquina programada para falar, ela comentava sobre o que lhe viesse à mente- e não eram nada necessárias as coisas que ela dizia.

Suspirou ao se lembrar desse detalhe. Ela costumava "falar pelos cotovelos", diferente da imagem que ele tinha quando ela chegou à vila na semana passada: ela estava desacordada, ferida, sendo carregada por um dos companheiros de equipe.

Ele, Nara Shikamaru, disse que eles estavam em missão quando foram atacados por shinobis de uma pequena vila. Aparentemente, a loira queria ser mais útil do que vinha sendo anteriormente e acabou levando um golpe no lugar do Akimichi.

"Gaara?"

"O que quer?". Além de invadir a sala dele, ela não costumava tratá-lo mais como Kazekage-sama ou Gaara-sama como seria comum. Por algum motivo, que ele desconhecia, ela passou a tomar certas liberdades com relação a ele que ninguém mais teria a audácia de fazer. Olhou-a confuso, ainda tomado por esses pensamentos, enquanto ela fechava a porta silenciosamente.

"Conversar... Às vezes me parece bem chato ficar trancado aqui o dia todo, sozinho, olhando para esses papéis..."

"Mas é o _meu_ serviço como Kazekage..."

"Entendo..."

Eles, Akimichi Chouji e Nara Shikamaru, pediram para cuidarem dela em um dos hospitais de Suna, pois levá-la até Konoha poderia complicar a situação da saúde dela. Disseram que iriam embora assim que o quadro dela fosse estável e que não iriam atrapalhar a vida na vila.

Mas a verdade é que as coisas fugiram um pouco do controle dele – que sempre gostou de saber que a situação era como uma _subordinada_ –, e ela invadia o escritório dele todos os dias e enchia-o de perguntas – que acabavam se tornando vazias, já que ele não ousava respondê-la. Essas visitas vinham acontecendo há três dias – quatro com aquela visita que fazia agora.

Viu-a se aproximar com passos incertos e silenciosos, parar a poucos centímetros de sua mesa e olhar para a janela vendo a brisa carregando alguns grãos de areia pela vila. Ele desviou o olhar quando notou que ela voltava-se para encará-lo sorrindo.

A Yamanaka apoiou os dois cotovelos sobre a mesa dele curvando-se para apoiar o rosto sobre as mãos.

"Vejo que já está bem melhor...". Ela havia aberto a boca para dizer algo, mas foi interrompida pela voz fria dele.

"Vejo que quer muito se livrar de mim...". Rebateu mal-humorada suspirando um pouco mais violentamente do que queria e revirando os olhos em sinal de impaciência. "Sabe, depois de tanto perturbar-lhe, eu acho que devo mesmo voltar à Konoha nos próximos dias".

Ele permaneceu calado ante a revelação dela. Não era aquilo o que ele mais desejava, quando a via entrar quase sorrateiramente na sala dele e começar a falar como se aquilo tudo fosse apenas mais uma diversão para ela?! Sim, era o que ele desejava, mas... Não sabia se realmente ficava feliz por vê-la partir, ou se deveria sentir qualquer outra coisa por ser privado da companhia de Ino.

É verdade que às vezes era chata, inconveniente, tagarela, inconseqüente, egoísta, mas aquilo era _ela_ e nada mudaria o fato de ter defeitos tão humanos.

E ela se mostrara sempre alegre quando ele nem ao menos fazia menção de que a estaria ouvindo. Ele sequer havia permitido uma maior aproximação quando ela insistiu em fazê-lo – e soube fazê-lo de modo a perturbá-lo. Ele não pôde deixar de notar o quanto ela parecia causar reações tão estranhas a ele quando, por curiosidade, ele foi proteger-lhe o sono e cuidar para que dormisse bem no hospital, embora ela não soubesse da presença dele nas noites que se passaram.

E agora ela lhe dizia – depois de mais uma vez ter recebido uma afirmação um tanto quanto mal-educada dele – que iria embora mesmo para Konoha.

"E por que diz isso agora?"

"Você _**é**_ o Kazekage! Deve manter-se informado das movimentações feitas por shinobis na sua vila... E eu já estou bem melhor agora..."

Silêncio. Por mais que ela quisesse – e soubesse que deveria – dizer a ele certas coisas que a estavam incomodando, ela sentia-se incapaz de proferir qualquer palavra. Pela primeira vez ela não sabia o que dizer a ele e amaldiçoava-se por isso.

"Você está realmente bem?"

Ele não levantou o rosto para encará-la. Ino tinha em sua face uma expressão de surpresa e curiosidade. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar ante a perspectiva de tê-lo preocupado.

"H-hai... Por isso acho que o melhor a fazer é voltar..."

Os dois continuaram em silêncio. Era a primeira vez que ela passava mais que cinco segundos calada e isso era totalmente estranho a ele. Claro, que agora a loira parecia mais com a garota que chegara desacordada.

"Você não sentirá minha falta?". A voz saíra fraca e visivelmente melancólica.

Notou a mudança na coloração da face da loira, mas não entendia exatamente o porquê, já que a pergunta que ela lhe fizera parecia inocente demais.

Mas por mais inocente que aquela pergunta pudesse ser, ele não soube como responder. Em vez disso, ignorou-a e continuou a leitura de um documento que tinha em mãos.

"O que você...?". O ruivo perguntou assustado com a aproximação dela, que tinha andado até ficar parada às costas dele.

"O que eu estou fazendo?". Perguntou tornando a voz um pouco mais doce e tocando levemente os cabelos rubros do Kazekage. Obteve como resposta apenas um leve estremecimento. Abafou uma risada com uma das mãos ao notar que os músculos do braço dele tornaram-se rígidos.

"Eu estou apenas fazendo você perceber que sentirá a minha falta...". A voz dela penetrara em seus ouvidos, seguida das risadas abafadas por uma das mãos, enquanto a outra ainda afagava-lhe os cabelos.

Ele não entendia o motivo das risadinhas, tampouco o que a levara a passar mão tão delicadamente em seus cabelos. Mas ele tinha que admitir que odiava aquelas sensações que se instalavam no corpo dele ao menor toque, ao menor som, à simples aproximação que ela impunha aos dois corpos. Suas mãos foram fechadas com força. As unhas chegando a machucar-lhe a palma tamanha a pressão exercida ali. Ele, então, fechou os olhos e procurou diminuir o compasso dos próprios batimentos cardíacos que se encontravam alterados e tentou distrair a mente, desviar o foco de sua atenção para qualquer coisa que não fosse as mãos dela que agora percorriam o seu pescoço.

Ino não conteve mais uma das risadas abafadas ao notar o quanto ele ficava bonito de olhos fechados. E, não conseguindo mais ignorar a voz fraquinha que lhe perturbava a cada minuto que ela passava com ele, decidiu que iria deixar nele uma última lembrança da presença dela.

Os olhos dele se abriram de espanto. Não entendeu o que se passou momentos antes. Apenas sentiu que ela deixara de perturbar-lhe com as mãos para imediatamente tocar levemente os lábios dele com os próprios lábios.

"Obrigada, Gaara... Por ter cuidado de mim quando eu estive no hospital e por não ter me tratado _tão _mal nos últimos dias."

Ela sorriu antes de fechar a porta do escritório. Ele permaneceu parado, incrédulo.

Talvez ele fosse sentir a falta dela afinal.

-

-

-

**Notinha da Autora: **Uhul! Mais uma fic Ino & Gaara pra não perder a mania de escrever sobre esses dois. Mas vamos ao que interessa: Espero que tenham gostado. Eu não quis fazer nada extremamente romântico, porque eu queria fazer algo mais levinho e não muito meloso. Além disso, eu acho que não tenho estado de espírito pra escrever algo romântico ¬¬'.

Espero que o Gaara não tenha ficado... OOC demais. Mesmo que às vezes eu tenha medo de fazê-lo OOC, eu não consigo desistir de escrever sobre ele.

Agradeço a todos que lerão (comentando ou não), mas já sabem que reviews são paixões de ficwriters. Então, eu agradeço a quem achar essa one-shot digna de uma review!

Kisus

_**Lirit**_


End file.
